


Caesar

by Sepheline



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepheline/pseuds/Sepheline
Summary: Hannibal Lecter era un conquistador, que se alzó entre la gente para gobernar al mayor imperio de la historia. Su nombre evocaba miedo, respeto y envidia, porque a sus pies había un ángel de la muerte, un ser que sostenía la cabeza de los enemigos del emperador entre sus manos y veía los peores miedos y secretos de cada hombre ante él con solo una mirada.





	Caesar

Hannibal Lecter era un nombre temido por todo aquel que lo escuchara, evocando la imagen de fuegos altos que pintaban la tierra de negro y manchaban los cielos de rojo. Era el nombre de un hombre que respiraba el mismo aire que la muerte, pero que exhalaba grandeza, dejando arte a su paso.

Hannibal Lecter era un conquistador, pero también un artista. Porque por cada campo de batalla que pasaba, dejaba tras de sí escenas de luchas, con caídos, devastados y victoriosos, que ni las pinturas que retrataban enfrentamientos sagrados, destinados a la liberación y el poderío de los ángeles, lograban igualar.

Su nombre era parte de odas y epopeyas, que eran cantadas de ciudad en ciudad, de reino a reino, por las voces de cientos de artistas ambulantes decididos a contar sobre las hazañas del hombre que traía la muerte.

_Pobre de aquel reino en el que la Bestia fijará su vista_ , decían, con las palabras resonantes en la taberna de esa ocasión. Silenciando el lugar como si fuera un grito de guerra celta. Eran canticos que traían consigo el aullido del lobo, destinado a calar en el alma de su presa, preparando una persecución.

Porque Hannibal era el mandatario del imperio más grande jamás visto. Un emperador de la grandeza que dejaría su huella en la historia y sería considerada una de las mentes estrategas más grandes, así como algo que estaba más allá de la palabra monstruo.

Pero todo gran nombre tuvo un inicio pequeño, he incluso esta bestia entre los monstruos tuvo su propio comienzo. Los historiadores marcarían el comienzo del monstruo cuando el propio castillo de la familia Lecter sería atacado en una de las tantas guerras que libró su reino; donde un grupo de bandidos que se hacían pasar por hombres del rey asaltaron el lugar, matando a sus padres en el jardín del mismo y tomando como propios al joven Lecter y su hermana menor.

El Castillo Lecter estaba aislado en su propio reino, entonces, cuando el invierno azotó el lugar y la comida escaseaba, los bandidos cometieron un acto impensable: canibalismo. Mataron a la hermana más joven, Mischa, y se alimentaron de su carne. Esto marcaría un hito importante en la historia del monstruo.

Los bandidos huyeron una vez que la primavera llegó y el joven Hannibal pasó al cuidado de su tio, el Conde Lecter. Un fragmentó hallado del diario de la esposa del Conde, Lady Murasaki, relata como el joven asesinó al cocinero del Conde cuando este le faltó el respeto a la misma Lady.

Se dice que este debió ser el motivo por el que el Conde alistó a su sobrino en el ejército a la edad de trece años, temeroso de lo que se escondía tras los ojos del joven y de lo que este era capaz cada vez que presenciaba un acto que consideraba grosero.

Hubo una historia, perdida en el paso del tiempo, que relata como un monstruo se deslizó por las sombras y dejó un último presente en nombre del sobrino del Conde: cinco cuerpos dispuestos en la mesa principal de la Casa, sentados a los lados de la cabecera de la mesa con un banquete servido entre ellos. Se veían como si esperaran al Conde Lecter para una última cena, y alguien dijo una vez que se parecían a los bandidos que atacaron la mansión Lecter hace unos años.

Hannibal Lecter comenzó como un soldado del montón, pero escaló rápidamente en las filas debido a su eficiencia, agilidad y estrategia. Luchaba como una pantera, una bestia de musculo, destreza y velocidad, acabando con compañías de hombres por sí solo, y no tardó en ser notado.

Victoria tras victoria, se hizo de un nombre y muchos enemigos, hasta que acabó con todo un ejército bajó su mando y le fue encomendada la misión de terminar con la ciudad de Numancia, una de las pocas ciudades que quedaban de pie de sus vecinos los barbaros del este.

Fue en este lugar, tras ver una de sus mayores victorias suceder, que Hannibal Lecter diría que su verdadera historia comenzó en realidad: con la llegada de Will Graham a su vida.

 

 

**°°°**

Numancia era una ciudad amurallada por completo, una defensa perfecta para el enemigo que viniera en cualquier dirección, pero Hannibal fue brutal en su eficiencia. Hizo levantar siete campamentos con torres de vigilancia. Después comenzaron las veloces obras para rodear la ciudad con una doble empalizada de diez kilómetros. También bloqueó la posible ayuda que llegase a través del río que atravesaba la ciudad clavando vigas en su lecho. Entonces, Hannibal dio órdenes de no caer en la trampa de la falsa huida (método habitual entre los barbaros que fingían escapar del enemigo para que este los persiguiera en su furia de batalla y cayera en la trampa de un segundo batallón esperándolos); Su orden de mayor prioridad fue la de evitar matar a los numantinos que se atreviesen a salir de la ciudad, ya que cuantos más hubiera en el interior, más comida necesitarían.

Los numantinos habían estado esperando un ataque, o un intento de asedio fácilmente desmontable, como había ocurrido en anteriores ocasiones, y no asimilaron fácilmente lo que vieron. De pronto, no podían entrar ni salir, ni recibir refuerzos o comida. *

_La Bestia los estaba mirando._

La primera batalla entre ambos grupos llevó a los numantinos a la derrota en el campo, viéndose obligados a encerrarse en su propia ciudad.

Hannibal vio esto con satisfacción en su mirada, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que la desesperación del hambre atacará al pueblo, y Hannibal ansiaba ver lo que estos harían.

Era como una bestia, un depredador viendo a su presa desesperarse, cazando con la emoción de quien ya se sabía victorioso. Hannibal había traído el hambre y la muerte a este lugar, como un jinete de la desesperación, por el puro placer de la observación.

Fue cuestión de tiempo, a los numantinos se les acabó la comida después de un mes y cuando el hambre empezó a hacer mella, trataron de llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con Hannibal, pero lamentablemente, el líder de los numantinos no era otro que Jack Crawford, quien no parecía aceptar la condición de rendición total de Hannibal. Aunque este se lo esperaba, y tampoco pensaba llegar a ningún acuerdo por su parte.

 Recurrieron a lo inevitable, los ancianos y enfermos se suicidaron, los que quedaban comieron de su carne. Y Hannibal podía olerlo, incluso en su lugar en el campamento, el hierro de la sangre, el ocre de la desesperación y la salinidad que traía consigo las lágrimas de culpa.

Oh, que belleza oculta había tras la desesperación humana. Era magnifico, observar de lo que una persona era capaz cuando su supervivencia estaba en riesgo, como ver a una madre abandonar a su hijo ante una catástrofe inminente. Era ver el rostro del hijo, viendo a la única persona que debería amarlo incondicionalmente olvidándose de él en la desesperación por escapar del fin.

Hannibal estaba en presencia de otro tipo de final, pero no por eso menos glorioso.

 

 

 

**°°°**

 

—Señor.

Hannibal observó al soldado parado nerviosamente en la apertura de su tienda, viéndose como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos este, pero aun así observando todo en la habitación con curiosidad morbosa.

_Grosero._

—¿Dime? —ordenó Hannibal. El soldado se estremeció ante la voz baja, pero de entonación fuerte, el hombre ante él hacia valer su reputación al transmitir tanto en una sola palabra.

—Atrapamos a un numantino cruzando la empalizada al colocar tablas de madera sobre esta, a modo de puente.

Hannibal levantó una sola ceja, sorprendido ante el ingenio del que logró escapar de la trampa, pero aun así exigiendo en silencio por qué esto merecería de su atención. Simplemente deberían de devolverlo a la ciudad, como a otros antes que él.

El soldado entendió la orden explicita.

—Tiene la cabeza de Jack Crawford consigo.

 

 

 

**°°°**

La persona que había logrado escapar tan astutamente era un joven, apenas alcanzo su adultez, de constitución ágil, pero de porte nervioso. Mirando al suelo y jugueteando con sus dedos, negándose a mirar los rostros de los soldados que lo rodeaban, o eso pensó Hannibal, hasta que el joven lo miró.

Cualquier rastro de duda se borró en un instante, los hombros se enderezaron y la columna vertebral parecía adquirir valor mientras observaban a Hannibal acercarse. El numantino estaba vestido de negro, en un intento de disfrazar su pálida piel en la oscuridad de la noche, tenía la cabeza llena de risos que parecían casi negros en la noche y, solo por un momento, Hannibal se imaginó deslizando su mano a través de estos, guiando la cabeza del joven hacia abajo hasta que estuvo de rodillas ante él.

El muchacho no portaba armas y los brazos estaban cubiertos de rojo. Sangre que goteaba desde sus codos hasta la punta de sus dedos, donde empezaba a formar un charco en el suelo al descansar sus brazos flácidos alrededor en un intento de parecer poco amenazante, pero la cabeza que colgaba en su cinturón desmentía cualquier actuación. La cabeza de Jack Crawford estaba atada al otro por su pelo, con el rostro congelado en una expresión de dolor y los ojos abiertos en dolor, incluso la mandíbula colgaba abierta como si aún continuara gritando.

No fue hasta que Hannibal estuvo frente al otro, que notó la sangre en la cara del numantino, casi parecía que estaba ahí a propósito. Resaltaba la mirada del otro, ojos salvajes que calaron profundo en la bestia de Hannibal. El numantino cruzó su mirada con la de Hannibal y el mundo a su alrededor pareció congelarse.

_Puedo verte_ , parecían decir. Ojos muertos para el mundo, mirada apagada y facciones cansadas, Hannibal podía observar detrás de todo eso, viendo la astucia y la inteligencia más allá de la imaginación de cualquiera.

—Mis felicitaciones—dijo Hannibal y el numantino le observó abiertamente divertido—, no puedo evitar elogiar al hombre que logró atravesar la guardia de la empalizada y traer consigo la cabeza de Lord Crawford.

El numantino no pareció impresionado, solo observó la cabeza del poderoso Lord de la guerra que colgaba de su cinturón como si recordara en ese momento su existencia. Procedió a desatarla con cuidado y la depositó a los pies de Hannibal.

—Will Graham —dijo, no ofreció explicaciones o muestras de aceptar los elogios de Hannibal.

Era grosero, pero Hannibal lo consideró entrañable viniendo de la segunda persona que lo había mirado de esa forma. Mischa había sido la primera que lo observó como si pudiera ver a la bestia detrás del disfraz de persona.

Y ahora el llamado Will Graham parecía poder ver incluso más allá, a cada deseo oculto en Hannibal, cada pensamiento y obra dentro de su mente, como si incluso pudiera ser Hannibal.

—Debo preguntar ¿A qué se debe tal presente, señor Graham?

—Iban a comerme —dijo Graham, al punto y sin sutilezas—, porque me consideran enfermo al poder ver. —La sangre en el rostro de Will era hipnótica ante esas palabras, la mente de Hannibal estaba concentrada solo en Graham, poco importaron los soldados a su alrededor.

» No iba a dejar que me comieran —susurró, casi destinado a ser un secreto— Te doy la cabeza de Crawford, tu enemigo, a cambio de mi servicio.

Hannibal sonrió, la bestia en su interior ronroneó contenta ante el trato que este cordero parecía presentar. Podía verlo, la grandeza de obtener a Will Graham para sí mismo, lo veía en la cabeza de Crawford a sus pies y en la brutalidad de la sangre que manchaba los dedos del numantino.

Will Graham había matado a Lord Crawford con sus manos, Hannibal podía decirlo. Quizás hasta atacó el cuello del Lord con sus dientes, a juzgar por la sangre en su rostro y el particular rastro en sus labios. Tampoco presentaba signos de cansancio o heridas.

Hannibal podía ver la grandeza de la que Will sería capaz.

Entonces, decidido y ansioso, Hannibal mandó a sus soldados a que se retiraran y con un gesto de su cabeza, le indicó a Will que lo siguiera hasta el interior de su tienda.

Will no le prestó atención al establecimiento cómodo de Hannibal, incluso ignoró la comida dispuesta cerca de suyo, solo mostró interés cuando notó los dibujos de Hannibal dispuestos en una mesa cercana. El numantino se acercó a estos y paso un dedo cautivado sobre algunos de los dibujos, para luego mirar a Hannibal recociendo quien era el artista detrás de ellos.

—Puedo verte —murmuró Will, acercándose a Hannibal lentamente y detallando con su mirada cada rasgo en su rostro, viendo más allá de la mera carne mortal— Puedo ver lo que quieres hacer conmigo, conoces mi trato.

Fue una sentencia y Hannibal se dividió ante la indecisión de arrastrar al otro hacia sí, o si debería envolver sus manos alrededor de la garganta del numantino y apretar hasta poder ver la última chispa de vida escapar de esa mirada omnisciente.

Su cuerpo tomó una decisión antes que su mente, estrechando a Will entre sus brazos y disfrutando del jadeo soltado por la sorpresa del otro.

Hannibal también podía verlo, podía ver a Will Graham junto a él, con las manos cubiertas de sangre y viéndose casi negra en la belleza de la noche. Podía verlo de rodillas junto a Hannibal, siendo el motivo de su grandeza, cubierto de las mejores telas y resaltando la belleza que podía notar incluso a través de la sangre en Will.

—Vas a hacerme grande —dijo Hannibal y Will Graham le sonrió como si ya lo supiera.

Numancia cayó rápidamente, dejando tras de sí una obra de una ciudad con calles repletas de cuerpos que retrataban uno de los lados más oscuros de la humanidad.

Numancia cayó y Hannibal Lecter se alzó con la ciudad hecha cenizas a sus pies.

 

 

**°°°**

 

Hannibal Lecter era un conquistador, que se alzó entre la gente para gobernar al mayor imperio de la historia. Su nombre evocaba miedo, respeto y envidia, porque a sus pies había un ángel de la muerte, un ser que sostenía la cabeza de los enemigos del emperador entre sus manos y veía los peores miedos y secretos de cada hombre ante él con solo una mirada.

Will Graham era un mensajero de la muerte, que haría cualquier cosa por elevar en gloria a la persona que lo liberó de su jaula y le mostró la belleza tras sus caminos.

_Pobre de aquel reino en el que la Bestia fijara su vista_ , decían, _porque el Mensajero de la muerte pisará sus tierras con solo una palabra de la Bestia._

_Pobre del hombre que el Mensajero vea, porque sus miedos bailaran alrededor de su tumba y su cabeza decorará el trono de la Bestia._

_Pobre del que la Bestia deseé y el Mensajero miré._

**Author's Note:**

> * Información sacada del libro de Manuel Velasco: Breve historia de los Celtas. Parte 1, Capitulo 2, Sección “Numancia, una espina clavada en el corazón de Roma, Página 50.  
> Entonces, eso es lo que estaba leyendo este libro sobre historia celta y apareció esto sobre Numancia y mi mente, de alguna manera, llegó a esto… Culpable sin culpa.  
> Esto es un regalo para Ann. Dolce, como siempre, eres una inspiración constante y te debía esto desde hace un tiempo.  
> ¿Dudas, comentarios, opiniones?   
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Sepheline.


End file.
